Mother's DNA
by Nyaa-Neko
Summary: A oneshot about a future daughter of Ichigo, and what she does for her mother on Mother's Day. Happy Mother's Day.


Mother's DNA

Ichigo smiled. She really couldn't believe. There was no way she could believe it. It was just too great! Too awesome! Too perfect! Nothing could be better! Nothing in the entire world! So perfect!

Especially what she was holding in her arms. Mind you, poor Aoyama Ichigo really had to fight for it, or to be specific, her. But then again, Ichigo fought for many things. It was kind of like her job. And maybe that job would be her daughter's too.

"She has your eyes, Ichigo. Isn't she pretty?" The woman in the hospital bed looked into her smiling husband's face. After many years of dating, being engaged, and finally marrying, they had something to prove their devotion to each other. Ichigo and Masaya had a child, and the fifteenth anniversary of the injection of the five original Mews would be her birthday. The small girl, currently being inspected by doctors as she was gently taken from her mother, had bright pinkish eyes and a dark pink-red fuzz on her head. For a few minutes, Ichigo and Masaya had some time to relax. Carrying a child and then going into labor and delivery was far from easy, and even watching somebody go through it was stressful.

But it was over. Now they just had some happy times ahead of them.

Ichigo, twenty-seven years old, rested her head against the pillow of her hospital bed. Man, was she worn out.

Masaya smiled, and held her hand.

"Our daughter's going to be great to raise, huh, Ichigo." He smiled, and Ichigo smiled back. "You did a good job. It's great you're both okay."

The young woman sighed. "It was a little tough, though. You know, childbirth is tough. If I never have to go through that, you won't see me complaining."

Masaya chuckled. "I won't care how many kids we have. Even just her is okay. But it's lucky she's a girl, though, so if the whole Mew Mew thing stays..." He trailed off, but it was fine. Ichigo understood perfectly what he meant.

"So..."

"So? So what?"

"What are we going to name her?" Both Ichigo and Masaya paused, both in thought.

"Maybe..." Masaya stared at his wife, and at his daughter, being brought back by the doctors. She was in perfect health. The perfect newborn baby girl.

"What? What name are you thinking about?" Ichigo asked as Masaya took their daughter into his arms and brought her over to Ichigo, but still holding her.

He touched his daughter's cheek gracefully. "I was thinking about...'kiichigo'. Raspberry."

"Aoyama Kiichigo? I like it."

* * *

"Kiichigo! Where are you?" Masaya, now thirty-nine, yelled into the summer air. Where was she? Maybe...

"Masaya, have you found her yet?" Ichigo, also thirty-nine (though still looking the same, just older, as twenty years previous).

Her husband sighed. "No. I suppose it's possible that one of those wild kirema anima have popped up again. We should talk to Kisshu or Taruto about this sometime. Maybe even Pai, he seems to be the most knowledgeable about this."

Ichigo sighed as well. "I think that's the most likely thing. Minto called, and apparently Taimu is missing as well. And I saw Purin running around, and so she's probably out looking for Aisukuriimu."

"Hey! Ichigo! Masaya!" Both turned to see Ryou running towards them. "You haven't happened to see Paseri anywhere, have you? Retasu, Kyabetsu, and I can't find her anywhere."

Ichigo scowled. "Maybe it is a kirema anima. I mean, it would be the end of the world before Paseri would pass up a chance to her older brother, especially when he's home on break from college."

Masaya nodded. "Yeah. And besides, that's four of them that we can't find-all three with Mew Mew powers. I would bet that-"

"What? Four? I've counted three." Ryou cut in.

"Well, we aren't certain, but we know about Kiichigo, Paseri, and Taimu, and we saw Purin around, and she looked like she was looking for Aisukuriimu." Stated the older cat-girl.

Ryou looked surprised. "Aisukuriimu and Taimu? I thought it was our daughters and Budou."

"What? Budou's gone too?" Ichigo gasped.

Masaya nodded. "It would make sense that Ryou would know about Budou being gone, since he and Keiichiro never really moved away from the cafe."

Ichigo smiled nervously. "Then it's probably a kirema anima attack. I really don't think all of those girls wouldn't leave for nothing. Plus, I would bet you anything that Kudamono and Momo are gone too."

The blonde-haired scientist nodded. "It makes sense. Well, then I think we shouldn't worry too much. Mew Mew Two can handle whatever it is."

* * *

"There it is!"

"Wow, it's pretty big. I'm a little worried..."

"Don't be! We can take it!"

"Yeah, come on, Mew Mews! Let's transform!" Yelled Aoyama Kiichigo as she and six other girls ran towards the scene of a kirema anima attack.

"Okay, here we go! Mew Mew Raspberry Metamorphosis!" Aoyama Kiichigo then was surrounded by a bright, white-pink light.

"Mew Mew Thyme Metamorphosis!" A white-blue light surrounded Aizawa Taimu as she finished saying her phrase.

"Mew Mew Parsley Metamorphosis!" White-green light enveloped Shirogane Paseri.

"Mew Mew Ice Cream Metamorphosis!" A sort of white-gold light surrounded the young Fon Aisukuriimu.

"Mew Mew Grape Metamorphosis!" Purple-tinged white light surrounded the eldest second-generation Mew, Asakasa Budou.

"Mew Mew Fruit Metamorphosis!" A pretty much pure white light glowed around Tasuku Kudamono.

"Mew Mew Peach Metamorphosis!" A reddish-white light shimmered around Akaii Momo, the final Mew to transform.

And then, seven super girls appeared. Mew Kiichigo led them, and her cat ears twitched as her hearing became more acute.

"Alright, you idiot kirema anima!" They all posed. "For your evil actions, we will make you pay!"

As all of the girls called forth their weapons as sparkles floated around them, something kept nagging Kiichigo in the back of her mind. What was it? Man, it probably was something really important, and here she was, not remembering it.

"Razu Beru Beru! Ribbon! Raspberry Check!" The pink-haired cat-girl screamed as the kirema anima was finished off.

* * *

After the fight was over, and the girls were changed back to there normal selves, they started to walk over to the cafe. They weren't really close to it, so there was a lot of time for the seven of them to talk.

"So, what did all of you get your mom?" Prompted Gato and Ringo's daughter, Momo. "I got my mom a bunch of red pillows, and Dad helped me sew on some pretty designs. Later, Dad and I are going to take Mom to this really fancy restaurant."

Kudamono, the daughter of Berii and Meguro, jumped up a little. "Ooh! I made my mom some chocolates in the shapes of carrots! I filled them with caramel. Paseri and Budou helped."

Budou nodded, though still retaining the aloof air of her mother, the infamous Fujiwara Zakuro, she was the most sociable when she was cooking. This probably came from her father, Keiichiro. "I made the same thing, but the shapes were more like pomegranates."

"Mine were in the shape of flowers. My father made many molds for chocolates." Paseri, Ryou and Retasu's daughter, said in a small voice.

"Ooh! I got my mom some new props! I got her some ribbons and stilts! My dad and my brothers helped pay." Aisukuriimu giggled as she bounced around. Her father, Taruto, and her mother, Purin, were not too surprised to see Aisukuriimu take mostly after her mother in the energy category.

Taimu, the daughter of Kisshu and Minto, smirked. "My mother is only getting the finest hand made pastries and jewelry. Of course, my father, my little sister, and I made her some of those little stars to go in a glass vile as well."

"Oh no! I forgot!" Kiichigo stopped walking, and remembered what day it was. It was Mother's Day in some parts of the world, but coincidentally, it was also the day that the entire original team became complete. How did she forget?

"You FORGOT?" Gasped Taimu. "Even Supiaminto remembered, and she doesn't have powers!"

"I know, I know, I feel so stupid! But, I don't have time to make or buy anything, do I? I don't have much money with me right now." The girl sighed. She felt so stupid, bad, and just plain awful, like the worst daughter in the world. She forgot the Mew Mew's special day...

"Hey, I know!" She turned to see her slightly-distant relative, Momo. "We can lend you some money. There's a jewelry shop right here," She pointed to a building behind her. "Maybe you can find something for Auntie here."

Kiichigo stared at Momo for a second, before hugging her and running inside the shop. Now all she had to do was find something perfect to give her mother, and she would be set! She had such wonderful friends!

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm sorry I'm so late!" Kiichigo yelled as she ran inside their house. Almost immediately Ichigo and Masaya were next to her, making sure it was a kirema anima, and that they defeated it.

"You say it was a lion one? Did it hurt you? Do I have to hurt Kisshu more than I already have to?" Ichigo growled.

"Is anybody hurt? Was any property destroyed? Did you have any reporters to deal with?" Masaya questioned.

"No! I'm fine! It wasn't anything out of routine!" Kiichigo squeaked. Her parents could be very scary sometimes. "But, um, I got Mom's present."

Ichigo stopped glaring at her daughter for scaring her, and suddenly hugged her.

"You got me a present?"

"Yeah, I kind of had to pick it up on the way home, but here." She handed her mother a pretty crystal necklace with a rose quartz pendant shaped like a crescent moon. "I couldn't buy any diamond ones or anything, but I hope you like it."

Masaya smiled. "I'm proud of you, Kiichigo. Even though I could have just added your name to the 'From Masaya' part of my present," He pointed to a very large amount of flowers and some candy on a table. "It's nice to know how responsible you are."

Ichigo smiled, hugged both of them. "Thank you. This is the best Mother's Day I've had so far...especially since last year a kirema anima attacked our house..."

Kiichigo giggled. "Yep, but I took care of it! Anyway, thanks for being my mom. I love you."

Author's Note: Um, this is a quick one-shot I did for Mother's Day. I guess you could say it is a continuation of Graduation, but I don't know. I'm planning on doing a second-generation Mew Mew story sometime in the future, but a multi-chapter one.

Anyway, happy Mother's Day everybody.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida do.**


End file.
